Dante Hyūga
Dante Hyuga is a young Hyuga member aged 14 but still a Gunin due to his late entry to the Academy. Although seemly calm on the out side he can be somewhat Hot Tempered without anybody knowing a thing. Background Information Dante is currently the only child of the main branch leader __, although given the option of entering the Academy at the age of 12 like his friends/similar village children he chose to enter at a later date feeling more comfortable in his abilities and posture. Personality & Behavior Proper, level headed, approachable.. These are some of the comments people have made about Dante's outwards personality, but on the inside he's not quite so calm. Although not hateful he holds a grudge against anybody who is against him or his Clan, as the future leader of the Hyuga clan Dante believes it's his right and honor to portray himself as a proper member of the hidden leaf, holding up it's laws and rules in order to keep the pride of his clan upon his shoulders. Appearance Dante Hyuga's skin was a pale tanned color, his hair black and falling below his neck tied in a small pony tail(Often by a black rubber band) to fall free, his fringe kept to the side of his face not to obstruct his eyes. His eyes a trait of the Hyuga clan, pale white with emotionless and pupiless iris. Dante's everyday clothing consists of a baggy white long sleeved tunic like top, both sleeves tied above the elbow with twine going up both shoulders and tying in a knot between the shoulder blades. Both legs bandaged to his upper thigh revealing no skin, with a pale purple like kilt that his top tucked into at the waist, tied off with a small belt like piece of material. A small white pouch at the base of his lower back, directly in the middle. Abilities Byakugan The Byakugan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.1 It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu, the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat. The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them. Currently Dante can see clearly 20 meters without any error, 30 would be the max if he tried to push it. Physical As a Physical body Dante's is solid, his speed and strength are exceptional for somebody of his age. Throughout the Academy he was always one of the best in outdoor/practical activities, being from the Hyuga clan his reaction time is quite heightened thanks to growing up with the Byakugan. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:RP Template